


Prison Wives

by WentworthSupportGroup (HookedOnLMJ)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedOnLMJ/pseuds/WentworthSupportGroup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired off a Tumblr post and the title is pretty explanatory :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring Bearer Franky

Bea knew at the year mark that Allie and her were the real deal. If she was honest with herself she knew from the get go but when they hit their anniversary she knew she had to do something about it. That's when the planning started for the following year. They had been through so much in the first year. Both surviving attacks from The Freak, Kaz finally pulling her head out of her arse and helping them get rid of Joan, helping set up a democratic system for the prison to run smoothly or as smoothly as a prison could run, surviving endless teasing from everyone and Allie having to restrain Bea many times because of said teasing.

Once the new prison system was set up Bea could finally step back into the shadows a bit. Finally not in charge of hundreds of women and the target gone off her and her loved ones backs. With the pressure off her shoulders she transformed back into the fun loving goofy woman she hadn't really been since before Harry. She still had her "Top Dog" edge about her that kept away ant trouble but there was a definite lightness about her that Allie helped flourish over the year.

Bea, still having her connections on the inside and out, setup an elaborate plan to mark the event. She always knew she was a romantic at heart and with her helpers she had booked up the conjugal room and set it out with the classics, rose petals, candles and romantic music ready to go when the time was right. There was only one visit that she had to make before everything was ready to go.

The things Franky was bringing her today were probably the most planned and discussed items to enter the prison in quite awhile. It wasn't a usual present for a visitor to bring in and with the nature of it, it had to be discussed by the governor and the entire board of directors before approval. She was glad that she had the forethought to set the ball rolling early because approval finally came a month prior and Franky picked the precious cargo the day before.

Bea's palms started to sweat and twitch as Will escorted her to the private visitor room where Franky was waiting for her. Will had to chuckle at her as he was one of very few who knew why she was so nervous. The only 3 in the prison that knew were Vera, Bridget and himself so he considered himself blessed. Out of all the inmates he was glad that Bea was finally happy.

As the door to the room opened, Franky sat at the table with her usual smirk in place. "Hey Red, You look like you're shitting bricks!"

Bea could only shake her head and smile as she sat down. Franky broke out in fully bellied laugh, "Shit Red, I'm only tryna loosen you up so you don't stuff it up."

"Fuck off Franky," the redhead scoffs even though her insides were twisting. What if I do fuck it up? And she says no? If she does I wont be able to look at her again. This is a mistake and…

Bea is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a light tap to the face. Will steps from the corner to stop any confrontation from starting but stopped when Franky raised a hand, "Down boy, I was just stopping Red panicking."

Nodding her thanks at the younger woman, Bea stayed silent. Franky wasn't having any of that though, "Snap out of it Smith. She is 200% in love with you and even if you were a blubbering idiot she would still look at you like the sun shined out of that tight ass," both women chuckled at that as the brunette continued, "you got this in the bag."

The redhead bit her lip as she nodded at Franky, "ok you're right, do you have them?"

Franky reached into her pocket and silently slid the box across the table knowing that words could ruin the moment. Bea picked the red velvet box in awe. This small thing has taken over 6 months of planning to be approved to be in her hands. Slowly she lifted the lid revealing the two plain silver bands that looked like they had black squiggles on them. The redhead picked up the smaller one up to inspect it in person for the first time.

She wanted something flashier because Allie deserved it but this was the best she could do with the regulations of jewellery on the inside. So instead of shiny diamonds she went the meaningful route. The squiggles were actually fingerprints, Allie's and hers. In between them was a heart and inscribed inside the one in her hands was 'AllieCat 19/07/18".

Bea looked up at Franky with tears in her eyes, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. "It's beautiful, thank you."

Franky just smiled at her and gave her had a squeeze, "Anything to see you happy Red."

They both sat there quietly until Will told them they had to wrap things up. At the warning they rose and embraced. As the brunette went to leave she smirked, "Go get her tiger" and with a wink she was gone.

Bea looked over to Will who had a genuine smile on his face, "They look great Bea, Allie will love it."

With that Bea smiled over at the only man she had know to actually show her kindness. "Thanks Mr Jackson, can we go now?"

Now that she had gotten the rings Bea was impatient to spend any more time away from the woman that she loved


	2. Just Wing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note - So I thought our fandom needed a bit of fluff so after my shock wore off after 412 I was right back onto this. I wrote half the chapter but my laptop didn't want to save it so there was a total rewrite. Thanks to my lovely helper in deciding Allie's full name (its a polish/aussie fusion) and the chocolate's Bea gives Allie are from a great choc place in Melbourne. Go there if you can!

Allie had been a nervous wreck all day.

The morning had started out great. Waking up in the love of her life's arms well before count and just admiring the sleeping beauty that was formerly known as "Queen Bea". She may not be a queen of the masses anymore but she would be forever the queen of Allie's heart.

Now it was lunch and she hadn't seen her love since morning count. Bea had been swept away to the Governors office by Mr Jackson and hadn't been seen since. Allie knew she was being silly but she hadn't gone this long without seeing the redhead since they officially got together. 2 years? I still have to pinch myself.

"Are you alright love?" the blonde was brought out of her musing but Maxine's gentle question.

Allie smiled up at the taller woman, thanking her lucky stars that Bea had such a great friend like Maxine. Bea had told her everything that she had done to push the Top Dog into Allie's grateful arms. "I just miss her, s'all. 'specially today."

The older woman took Allie's hand and patted it comfortingly as she replied, "Hey I know last year wasn't ideal," they both chuckled at the understatement, "But because she forgot I know Bea will want to make this year extra special."

"Yeah Blondie, no apologies or flower drawings this year, the full hog for you" Boomer piped up wiggling her eyebrows, finally easing the tension inside the younger woman.

Before anyone else could comment they heard the mess hall doors swing open, Allie whipping her head around hoping to see a mess of red hair and the smile that made her melt. When she saw it was just the blonde officer she frowned in disappointment.

Miss Miles made her way over to H1's table drawing attention back to her. "Novak, Governor wants to see you," she stated gruffly as she stopped next to Allie. Seeing the inmate about to protest she put her hand "Not now Novak, lets go."

Allie rose from her seat with minimal protest. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong to warrant a visit to the governor's office so she suspected this might have something to do with Bea. They walked the halls with the older woman rebuffing any question Allie had with a grunt.

As they rounded the corner into the hallway containing the conjugal suites Allie stopped. Mr Jackson was standing outside one of the rooms looking at his watch expectantly. Miss Miles nudged Allie in the back to keep moving as she called out to Will. "Here's Novak."

Mr Jackson's eyes were a little too bright for Allie's liking as she continued down the hall. As she got closer his smile continued to grow as well. The blonde knew him to be a nice guy but this was definitely creeping her out. She stopped in front of the man and was going to tell him as much but he had already raised his swipe card open the closest door.

Allie gasped as she entered the room. The room was dimly lit with candles scattered throughout the room, setting a very romantic scene. There was a trail of rose petals leading from the door to the bed, which looked inviting and soft. Allie was in awe of the effort put in by her lover. Her lover whom she still could not see. She frowned as she glanced around the room until she felt a familiar presence step up behind her.

"Bea," Allie husked breathlessly, intoxicated be her lover. She may not be able to see her but all her other senses were going crazy.

"Hey beautiful."

Bea bought her hand tightly to love's waist, felling her legs give out. Allie was still shocked at how her body reacted to the redhead voice alone. That's true love for ya.

Bea slowly turned Allie around still holding her close. "Hey," was all she could say as she rested her forehead against the blonde's and stared into her cerulean eyes.

They stood like that for a while not wanting to break the magic of the moment. Bea only pulled away when tears started to streak down her young lovers face. As Allie see concern appear on Bea's face she shook her head and chuckles, "Happy tears baby, No one has ever done anything like this for me. Everyone just wanted a quick fuck and then left."

Bea cradled her tearful lovers face looking deep into her eyes; "You are worth so much more then that, More then this even."

Bea directed them over to the bed, gently seating Allie on the edge. When Bea knelt on the floor in front of her, Allie regained her wit. "If you wanted to kneel at the altar of Allie you coulda just asked." Bea just laughed still mesmerised by the beauty in front of her and petrified about what she was going to do.

"I got you some presents, well two presents. I knew I had to make up for last year and also the second present needed somewhere special to really set the mood and I wanted everything to be perfect, well as perfect as prison can be and…"

Allie found her older lovers babbling extremely endearing but she knew that Bea hated it. Over the past two years she found the best way for her to stop it was with her lips. So she lent forward and grazed her lips over the ones in front of her, smiling when they ceased moving.

Bea shook her head and reached under the bed for the first box. "This isn't much but I remember you telling me that one thing you really missed was 'real' chocolate. I sweet talked Vera into getting me this for you because Franky wasn't allowed to bring them in just in case they were filled with drugs." Bea passed the box of Haigh's Chocolates to the blonde who squealed with glee.

"Bea! They are my favourite!" Allie ripped open the box and stuffed one immediately in her mouth. "Oh God Bea, if this is the small gift I really don't know what can top this."

As she went to grab another Bea took the box from her and placed it on the floor. Allie was about to protest but the determined look on Bea's face stopped her in her tracks. Whatever Bea was going to say next was important. She only looked like that when shit was about to go down. Directed at her it made Allie nervous.

Bea took Allie's hand and shuffled closer between her legs. She had practiced what she was going to say a million times in her room when there was no one around. But here now in front of the woman she wanted for the rest of her days she was drawing a blank. It seemed like she was going to have to take Franky's advice from a week ago. Just wing it Red, That's what I did and it worked a charm.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the massive lump in her throat she began to spill her heart, "Allie you have amazed me from the start, your will, your passion, your tenacity," they both smiled at that, "We have gone though so much in the last two years and it has only made us stronger. I have never felt like I do with anyone ever in my life and I don't want feel it with anyone else in my lifetime"

Both women had tears running down their faces at this point and as Bea bought the small box into view realisation hit the seated woman. Allie gasped for the second time covering her mouth with her available hand. Sobs wracked her body as Bea continued, "Alina Grace Novak, will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?"

Bea opened the box to reveal Allie's ring. As she looked up hopefully the blonde pounced on her knocking them both to the ground "YES, YES, a million times yes," she yelled.


	3. I don't need diamonds, Just My Top Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope all are doing well. This is an extremely short one and I know there was a call for some sexytimes but I've never written smut and I didn't feel I could do these guys justice atm. So no hard feelings and I promise the next chapter will be longer.

After being smothered with kisses Bea somehow managed to break apart from her girlfri… no her fiancé. She smiles wide at the thought. Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé. I'll never get sick of that. After getting slightly side tracked she pushed them both up into seating position with Allie straddling her lap. Bea picked up the ring box; thankfully the ring had stayed in it.

"I'm sorry it isn't flashy, I had to jump through so many hoops to just get a ring. The board knocked back 4 different designs before I could get this approved." Bea babbled as she fumbled to get the ring out of the box. She didn't know why her hands were shaking now. The hard bit was over right?

Allie stroked the side of Bea's face kissing her soundly, "Baby I don't need flashy, you could have gotten a lollipop ring and I would have said yes."

Bea could see that happening and had to laugh, "Well if I knew that I could have saved 6 months and a lot of favours," she grinned cheekily at her lover, her soul mate, "Well this is a bit more classy then a pop ring, like I was saying there weren't allowed to be any diamonds or anything because it was against regulations so I had to get creative. Franky told me of a friend of hers that did custom jewellery with fingerprints and stuff. The board approved that so on here we have both our ring finger prints…"

"How the hell did you get my finger print?" Allie asked in astonishment. Bea just raised her eyebrow with a smirk on her lips making the blonde chuckle, "VinegarTits? Really?"

"Of course AllieCat, she owes me big from my Top Dog days."

Allie smiled and nodded knowing that the Governor only really kept her job because of Bea. She had done so much that the prisoners weren't aware of until The Freak had left with her mind games in tow. Before everyone could grovel at her feet over their faux pas of losing loyalty Bea had made it known that she would not take back the Top Dog position but wanted cut the whole position out all together.

Allie was bought back to the present when her future wife continued, "I got it engraved with your nickname and todays date. You can't imagine how happy I am right now AllieCat."

Bea took Allie's left hand and slid the ring on her finger. It felt like a dream, one she never wanted to wake up from. Allie let out a happy sob also in disbelief. If you told her this morning she'd be engaged to the love of her life by days end she would have thought you were crazy. It was such a shock, a wonderful surprise.

"Did you get yourself a ring baby?" Allie lifted Bea's hand that looked very bare now. Bea nodded and slid the second ring that was hidden out of the box. When Allie slipped it on her it onto her finger she finally felt complete.

Bea pulled Allie into a passionate kiss unlike any other they had shared. She poured her heart and soul, her hopes and dreams into that moment, telling Allie everything she couldn't put into words.

After awhile they ended up on the bed, Bea having no recollection how. They were lying face to face. Allie rubbed her nose against Bea's while pursing her lips and wiggling her eyebrow. Bea snorted at her antics and Allie giggled. "How long do we have baby?" She asked.

Bea looked over to clock finally noticing how long had passed. She frowned as she looked back to her lover, "A little less the half an hour."

Allie's eyes twinkled mischievously in the candlelight as she started to disappear under the blanket, "Challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be everyones reactions and maybe an engagement party. Peace out beauties xx


End file.
